Censorship of Steven Universe in the UK
The UK have censored several episodes of Steven Universe. Lots of scenes and lines were cut due to being too inappropriate for children. Most of these contain sexual references or innuendos. The censorship of the season 2 episode "We Need to Talk" became EXTREMELY controversial, as LGBT themes were censored. Note that not all episodes have been tested, and there's probably several more that were censored that weren't on this list. Season 1 "Frybo" *The part where Steven says "Your move, Frybo. Attack!" and eats a fry, before Steven's pants hit Frybo, was cut. "Steven's Lion" *Ronaldo exclaiming "Steven's pregnant?!" is cut out, cutting directly to "I have a giant pet lion right outside!" *Ronaldo's line, "I bet you're not even pregnant." was muted. However, Ronaldo's mouth can still be seen moving. "Arcade Mania" *The arcade game "Meat Beat Mania" becomes simply "Beat Mania". *Most instances of Steven saying the name "Meat Beat Mania" are cut entirely. "So Many Birthdays" *Steven's line "That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering" is cut. "Steven the Sword Fighter" *The scene where Pearl drops her sword after being stabbed by Holo-Pearl was cut (also In Steven's Flashback). "Coach Steven" *Steven's line "You can beat up Lars and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!" followed by Lars' "We're not MARRIED!" are both removed, cutting directly to Greg on the beach. "Joking Victim" *The shots containing the lyrics "Take both hands! Push below the diaphragm!" during the Big Donut training videotape are removed. *The part where Steven is performing the Heimlich maneuver on Lars is cut. "Monster Buddies" *Garnet yelling "Steven!" then kicking the Centipeetle in the ice cave is cut. *The Centipeetle Mother getting crushed under the stalactite, and the closeups of it closing its mouth/its gem dimming was cut. "Island Adventure" *The scene where Sadie and Lars hug during the song "Be Wherever You Are" is shortened, cutting the scene where Lars pushes Steven out of the hug. *Lars' and Sadies' exaggerated kiss, specifically the back-rubbing and moaning sounds, is removed. Only Lars' lips touching Sadie's is seen before the scene cuts off. *The line "Use your fish murdering skills!" is muted. "Horror Club" *Lars' line, "Ugh, that social napalm?" is cut. *Steven saying "I think you should stop being such a dink to Ronaldo" was cut. "Story for Steven" *The line "See, Greg, this is your problem. You want one huge woman, when you could have multiple small ones." was changed to "See, Greg, this is your problem. Don't get distracted by these smalltown girls. They don't matter". *Rose's line "...and I really wanna play with you" is cut. *Shaved time - 2.5 seconds. "The Message" *Pearl's comment: "I can't believe my flipping eyes!" is cut out, and cuts straight to Lapis' message, as well as Garnet's comment: "Everyone, listen up!" "The Return" *In the scene where Garnet is poofed, her visor and body snapping and breaking is cut, as well as Amethyst and Pearl screaming is also cut, moving straight to her "poof" cloud. "Jail Break" *When Jasper hits Garnet, it's replaced with a bright white flash. *When Garnet hits Jasper and smashes her crash helmet, it's replaced with a bright white flash. *Shaved time - None. Season 2 "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" *Ronaldo saying "Ah, that's right, I did it! Thanks to me, the Gems are gone forever!" was cut for some reason. "Keeping it Together" * Garnet saying the Earth would become "janked", along with Amethyst's "Garnet! That mouth!" is cut. "We Need to Talk" *The scene where Greg shivers after Rose says his name is cut. *The part of Rainbow Quartz's fusion dance where Pearl gives Greg a devilish smile while she's hanging upside down. *Rainbow Quartz's dance where she drops down in front of Greg is also cut out. *The censorship of this episode caused massive controversy. "Onion Friend" *Amethyst's line "Do you ever hear from Ol' Farty Marty?" was changed to "Do you ever hear from Ol' Marty?" Season 3 The following scenes are censored/cut: "Super Watermelon Island" *The part where the watermelons jump out of the sky and cover each of Malachite's eyes, then punch her in the eye is cut on Cartoon Network UK's website, however it's not censored on TV for unknown reasons. Trivia *"Island Adventure" got heavily censored in every non-US country. The UK amazingly came off quite lightly with the censorship of this episode, with only 7 seconds of the episode being cut. *Despite the censorship in "The Return", the same scene is shown in a flashback in "Full Disclosure" uncensored. *Sadie and Lars kissing is censored, however, Ruby and Sapphire's kissing in both "Jail Break" and "Keystone Motel" are uncensored. *Amazingly, the entire birth tape scene from "Onion Friend" was left intact. It was censored in many other places. Censorship tests *Where "Inconclusive" means the episode was tested but no censorship was found. Either the episode was entirely uncensored, or there was censorship but us, being human, missed it, and it could change to "Censored" (though unlikely, most cuts are obvious). Category:British censorship Category:Steven Universe